


The Work Force

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: An alternate universe for Don't Starve.As Wilson struggles to pay his rent each month, he is left at the cruel hands of his boss, Mr. Carter, or Maxwell.   Wilson copes with his repetitive life and being distracted by his dreams of the art of science, and lacks to tend to work duties.  How will Maxwell treat him?*This has already been uploaded onto Wattpad. I wrote this fanfiction, it is mine. I upload my works onto Wattpad, DeviantArt and here.*





	The Work Force

"Wilson to Carter, Please."

Wilson heard his name being called on the intercom, and sighed. He threw his stack of papers down on his desk lighty, fixed his tie, and began to walk to his boss's office.

His knuckles rasped lightly on the door, with a 'Come in,' along with it shortly after. Pushing open the door, he saw his boss, William, or Maxwell, Carter sitting on his

'throne' with a lit cigar stuck between his lips. Mr. Carter was the type of person everyone was intimidated by, even the toughest of men in California. His height, the way he smirked

to get the other's guard up, and most of all, how he portrayed himself. Carter wasn't one to stand down when someone had a problem with him, and Wilson knew that especially

from the way Carter paraded around the office building barking orders at his employees. And when they didn't listen or had something to say? They came in the next day for work looking 

very stressed and... Broken. Horrified. 

While Wilson had personally never had had these type of experiences with the boss-man himself, he had no idea why people who went in never came out the same. But he had

a feeling he was about to.

Wilson stepped in the hazy office,

"You called for me, Mr. Carter?"

He said softly.

Maxwell took his time, breathing in a long breath of smoke, blowing out.

"Mhm, yes I did. Would you have any idea why that would be, Wilson?"

Maxwell said, giving his infamous smirk that immediately made Wilson shiver.

"Um no, sir, I don't."

Wilson said softly. Maxwell held up a single sheet of printer paper, two sentences on it.

"I believe you have lacked to complete your... Entry."

Maxwell smirked. Holy shit, Wilson had forgotten to finish it. Instead, he was working on chemistry formulas.

"U-Um.."

Wilson was at a loss for words.

"Well?"

"...I'm truly sorry, Mr. Carter. I was distracted."

"Oh? By what?"

"Well, I really want to be a scientist... I hate this type of job, and I was distracted with science stuff."

"A scientist, hm? Well keep dreaming. Someone with your small brain capacity will NEVER be a scientist. You're useless, you know? I'm not really sure why I even have you still

working here."

"Oh please, sir! This job is the only thing keeping me on my feet! I can barely pay my apartment bills each month." 

Maxwell stared off for a moment. 

"Well, maybe there is something you can do to... redeem yourself.."

Maxwell said slowly, staring deeply into Wilson's eyes.

"...A-And what might that be, sir..?"

"Stand up."

Maxwell said quickly and in a stern sort of manner. Wilson quickly complied, standing up and pushing in his chair.

"Come here."

Wilson hesitantly walked over to the giant, staring up at him.

"Strip."

Wilson immedietly looked terrified.

"Wh-What?"

"Did I fucking stutter? Strip, you insignificant worm." Maxwell said harshly.

Wilson stared at him blankly for a few moments. He couldn't believe himself when his hands hesitantly wandered to his shirt, untying his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

His bare, unmuscular chest was open to the crisp air. He reluctantly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down. Then he kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him in his simple black boxers.

He was freezing. 

"Well, what about these?" Maxwell reached over and pulled at the waistband of the younger man's boxers, letting the elastic go and snap back at Wilson's pale skin.

Wilson's hands shook as he reached and began pulling down his own boxers, his cock released into the cold air. A blush tinted his face and he crossed his arms over his chest in attempt to relieve some of the chill.

Maxwell smirked, and stood beside Wilson pushing his lanky body over the desk. Wilson whined as his limp cock collided with the edge of the desk. Maxwell sat beside him, facing away from him. He let out a sigh as one hand groped Wilson's ass. 

"You know, for a useless piece of shit, you do have a nice body.."

Wilson cringed at Maxwell's cold touch. Maxwell reached and grabbed a metal ruler that lay nearby. He nearly laughed as Wilson gasped loudly, and he tapped his ass with the vile weapon. He raised his arm high, letting the ruler land harshly down on Wilson's pale ass. Wilson let out a loud yelp, burning pain spreading through his skin. Maxwell did it again, harder than before. Wilson swore he could already feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. Maxwell continued a few more times, then grabbing his ass and squeezing hard. Then Maxwell grabbed a fistfull of Wilson's hair, pulling his head back. Bright blue yes met cold gray ones. Maxwell laughed.

"Already crying? Man, you really are pathetic." 

Then he sighed. Wilson heard a bottle of some sort open. When he looked back, he gasped. ...Lube?

"Wh-Why do you need that..?"

Maxwell stared at him like he was an idiot.

"What do people use lube for, Wilson? Honestly, you'll never be a scientist. Ever."

Wilson lay on the desk, blushing and feeling humiliated.  His eyes widened as he felt cold fingers prod at his backside, at his most private areas. His head swung back to see what was happening and cried out as he saw Maxwell lubing his ass. Now he understood what was happening.

"S-Sir, plea-"

"Silence.  That is enough from you."  
Maxwell said harshly.

Wilson gasped as his boss's fingers slid inside of him.  It hurt.

"S-Stop!! That hurts!!"  
Wilson yelled.   
Maxwell continued, not saying a word.  Wilson whined in pain as Maxwell added another finger, three now inside of him. Maxwell shushed him quietly, resting a hand softly on Wilson's back.  It soothed him, in the most disturbing way possible.  

"Don't worry, soon you'll be all nice and open for me." Maxwell said quietly, and Wilson just stayed quiet, letting out small whimpers as the pain began to slowly fade away.

With short time, the pain was gone.  Wilson began to feel good, small bullets of pleasure traveling up his spine.  He let out a small moan.

Maxwell chuckled.

"See? It feels good, don't deny it."  
His fingers left Wilson's body, and Wilson heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.  He knew this coming, why even bother trying to fight it? Besides.  Wilson felt.. Excited.  His cock had began to harden, to put it bluntly. 

Large hands grabbed tightly onto Wilson's hips and Wilson could feel the older man's cock resting against his entrance.

"I'll go slow at first, but don't think that that means I won't be rough."

Wilson gave a slight nod.  His ass stretched open as Maxwell's cock pushed in, spreading him open.  
Wilson shrieked. It felt as thought he was being torn apart.  Maxwell's hand clamped over his mouth.

"You shut the fuck up, you wouldn't want your co-workers to know you're being fucked like the little bitch you are, right?"

Tears clouded Wilson's vision as he tried to focus on some way to get his mind off of the intense pain.  His nails clawed into the desk beneath him. 

Maxwell had begun to thrust softly into Wilson, quickly picking up the pace.  Hands groped Wilson's ass, spreading and squeezing.

Wilson let out a soft moan when Maxwel rammed into his prostate.  Maxwell smirked, and did it again.  Wilson let out a cried moan.  

"F-Fuck..!"  Wilson yelled.

Maxwell groaned quietly.  Wilson could feel Maxwell's hands grabbing harshly at his hips leaving bruises, fucking him harder and faster.  Wilson knew an orgasm was coming soon, Maxwell knowing the same.  The thrusts sped up, and Maxwell came inside of Wilson, as Wilson came, cum going all over the desk below him. 

Maxwell fell slightly on top of him, panting.  He picked Wilson up, sliding his cock out of him, and sitting him up on the desk.

Wilson wobbled forward, Maxwell catching him. 

"Jesus, kid.  You good?"

Wilson nodded slightly, feeling sore.

Maxwell pondered for a moment.

"Go home," he said, pulling Wilson clothes back on, "You're in no condition to work."

Wilson looked up at him.   
"A-Alright.."

Maxwell genuinely smiled slightly.  
"Now get your ass out of here, you have shit to do and so do I."

"Y-Yes sir.."


End file.
